Advancements in computing and other fields have enabled development of various systems and technologies related to navigation and route or travel planning. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) provides reliable positioning, navigation, and timing services to worldwide users. A GPS device may operate under practically any weather, in any part of the globe and may provide various services related to navigation or positioning.
Web based systems, e.g., Google® maps, as well as other systems, provide map-based services. Such systems typically provide information such as street names, shortest route from a starting location to an end or destination location, as well as directions to be followed in order to travel from one place to another. Information typically provided by such systems typically includes road numbers, distances and the like.
Current systems are typically designed to generate a single route based on one or more user-provided constraints. For example, a current system may provide a route from a first location to a second location, based on shortest distance, shortest expected time, maximal or minimal use of highways, cheapest route, i.e., avoiding toll roads. However, planning or generating a route as done by current systems is typically based on limited, predefined parameters. There is a need in the art for a system and method to enable a generation of a route based on any applicable parameters or user preferences, and flexibility to provide a plurality of routes based on a variety of constraints.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.